New Found Love Yaoi:Don't like it,Don't read it!
by red-dragon-1996
Summary: This is an original story of two highschoolers who, of course, fall in love after years of friendship


Desrey : He has bang length brown hair and the body and face of a model. He is very easy-going, but can be serious too. His personality is one of a very likable guy and is a great charmer. He is a 16 year old teenager, who is handsome and quite popular at school. His best friend has had a rough childhood and now, Desrey finds out just what happens and tries his best to comfort him. In the process, he figures out he loves Righley.

Righley : He has waist length hair that is black with white stripes that go down the middle of it. He has an amazing body and has a distant and mysterious personality. He is a 16 year old guy who has a best friend, 2 months older than him, who is more caring than a woman. Righ is a piano player and an ex-soccer player at the moment. He has had injuries and a very rough childhood and, in the process of being comforted by Desrey after confessing the truth of his life, finds out he loves his best friend.

This is my first piece of written work so comment if you like or not. And if you'd like to help me improve for future works, tell of improvements I might make. =] This is an original story of two highschoolers who, of course, fall in love after years of friendship. Desrey is the older one who is a very protective who suddenly finds himself loving the boy who he spent his childhood with. Righley is the younger musician and ex-soccer player who has long, black and white hair who is very closed off to the world, but also finds he has fallen in love with his one and only true friend

* * *

As he got up from Desrey's couch in a fit of anger, Righley started to put his books away. 'Oh yeah, sure. Biology is so easy. Bullshit,' he thought. "What's wrong?" asks Des, worried. "I don't get any of this.I know it's stupid, but it's really pissing me off that I can't understand any of this," he replies. "It's OK, Righ. I don't get it either. Hell, I'm surprised I'm even passing this class." "Yeah, well..." "Well what?" asks Desrey questionably. "Nothing." 'Everything. You can't even begin to imagine,' Righley thought as Des eyed him worriedly. "Well," comments the older high schooler. "you don't have to leave right now just because you don't get some stupid homework. I got the new Call of Duty yesterday and I've been dying to try it out. You in?" "Hell yeah!" exclaims Righ,smiling brightly. Des starts to organize his books and sets them in a stack on the floor. 'I wonder what's been bothering him,' Desrey mentally asks himself. After a few minutes, he gets up to set up the game while Righley finishes packing up his backpack and books. Righ throws his belongings onto the floor beside the couch and gets settled in for a night of video games. "Hey, what time are you supposed to be home?" Desrey asks. The young musician suddenly stops moving and, letting his smile slip off his face, shrugs and tells Des, "Whenever I want. Dad's out of town and Mom's probably at a bar getting drunk again..." As if an afterthought, he asks, "Actually, you mind if I stay over?" Des gives that brilliant half-smile of his and replies, "Course. You're always welcome here."

As the two best friends begin to play, Desrey asks, "Yo. You want a drink or anything?" Righley looks over at his friend and gives him a 'what-do-you-think' look. Des lightly chuckles and gets up to grab some snacks. Righ gets up and follows Des a few seconds later. He pads lightly towards the kitchen where Desrey is pouring coke into two glasses. Des slightly turns his head towards his classmate and after a few moments, casually says, "Hey, what's been bothering you?" Righ was caught off guard by the question and stuttered his answer. "N-n-nothing is wrong." "Mhmm." Desrey hums and he stands his ground,staring, waiting for an answer. Righley looks at his acquaintance and after a moment of the hard eyes meet his, he looks down at the floor. "Fuck..." he mutters after a few moments of silence. "Why are you always so closed off to everyone?" Des asks quietly. Righ just closes his eyes and says, "Why the hell should I have to tell anyone everything that's wrong with me?" "Why not?" Righ opens his eyes, realizing only then that Desrey had silently walked across the kitchen and is now standing right in front of him. "Des..." Righley says quietly. The older boy's eyes were on him once again, trying to pressure the truth out of him. "I'm serious. Tell me what's wrong. You didn't used to be like this. What happened to you?" After being annoyed at everyone always asking that question, something snapped inside him. Righley suddenly stood straight up, looking his best friend in the eyes, saying, "You say want to know what happened to me. You don't mean it. I know you don't." "Why the hell wouldn't I?" Desrey exclaims in outrage, throwing his hands in the air. "Because nobody cares to fix anything even if I tell them! So why should I tell another person?" The younger man raises his voice a little, trying to stress the words."Why wouldn't I care or want to try my hardest to fix what's wrong? Have you asked yourself that? Did you honestly think I don't care about you? You're my best friend. For God's sake! Take a look around you." Desrey says. Righley looks down and closes his eyes once again. What seemed like hours went by before the musician murmured, "Why do you think you can fix me? Nobody can fix how I am. I'm damaged goods, in a manner of speaking," he murmurs. "Then at least tell me what's wrong." Des says while grabbing Righley's arm and pulling him to sit on the couch with him. Righ just looks at where Des's hand was holding skin. Desrey let's go once he sees the boy staring at his hand. "Now please. Tell me what is wrong," he pleas.

Righley looks up into Des's eyes with eyes that show more pain and sadness then anyone should have to endure. He held his friend's eyes only because Des couldn't look away. Finally, Righley looked away and started speaking. "My parents have never been happy. So they feel the need to make everyone else miserable too. The only reason I haven't been taken to child services is because mom and dad put up more than a convincing front. You know those scratches and bruises I said I got from getting in fights?" he asks his friend. Desrey nods, eyes widening in realization, looking at his friend in alarm. "Yes. They're from them. That's only the beginning though. I started soccer and music so I'd have reasons to stay away from them. We've always had money so I ate out a lot to try and avoid them as much as possible. Well moving on, I injured my knee, and went through all the procedures to get better. I mean, the injury wasn't bad. I just dislocated my knee cap; but, ever since I tore my ACL in my other knee a few months ago, even with my left knee still having complications, I don't know. It all just hit me right then. Everyone tells me it's just stress. 'That it's just a lot for a teenager to go through' they say. I think I'm depressed. It's possible. It really is." The soccer player wrings his hands together and stops talking, slightly uncomfortable, and Des looks at him. Righley is looking at the carpet with a single tear going down his cheek. Desrey starts to put his hand up to wipe it away, but stops himself before he makes a fool out of himself. Righ saw the little movement and sits there thinking, 'Please do. Please help.' Then as if reading his mind, his best friend gains courage and wipes the tear away. Righley closes his eyes and leans into the hand that wiped away his tear. Des widens his eyes a little bit because-frankly-he thought Righ would slap his hand away and yell at him or something in that area.

After a couple seconds of just sitting like that, Desrey slips his hand so that it slid under his chin and gripped his chin. He hadn't really realized what he what doing till it was already done. Des had slipped his hand under Righley's chin and grabbed it lightly so he could pull his friend's face towards his own. He was kissing his best friend, but Righ wasn't fighting it. He kissed Desrey back almost as if he wanted it as well. One of Righley's hands went up to grip the side of Des's neck to hold him in place while the other was tangled in his hair. Righley's tongue soon slid along Desrey's top lip, asking for entrance. Des gladly opened his mouth to the excited tongue along with pushing his own to play and explore his partners' mouth. The two teenagers turned towards each other while Des's hands slipped around the younger male's waist. When the kiss was broke because both boys needed air, the two were confused by what had just happened. Still gasping, Righley backed up out of his partners' embrace and sat by the armrest on the other end of the couch. "I-I'm sorry..." confessed a confused, and slightly disoriented Desrey. Righley looked at the boy in front of him, not with disgust, but with wonder ,admiration, and compassion. Righ gathered the courage and stood up and walked the few feet to his partner, bent down and kissed him again.

The kiss was exhilarating. Des caught hold of Righley's long hair and tugged at it to motion to his partner to sit in his lap. Once Righ had sat down, they broke the kiss for breath and Des sent a trail of kisses down his partners' neck. The younger teen moaned softly. The two started to kiss once again. Des's hands slipped down to Righ's waist and slowly, he put his hands on the skin just underneath the thin piece of material. At the touch of his hands, Righley shivered. Des as he smiled under the kiss. The older boy then took his hands off Righ's waist and tangled them in his hair instead. He tugged and pulled which brought quite a few seductive growls from his partner. Desrey then propped his feet on the coffee table in front of him and leaned towards Righley so that his bottom rested on Des's thighs. They continued kissing and toying with each other when suddenly, they heard voices coming from the front door. The boys abruptly stopped kissing and looked from the door, then back to look at each other.

Suddenly, both boys jumped up and made a brake for Des's room. Practically running into each other, Righley and Desrey raced down the hallways towards the bedroom, laughing the whole way. They collide into each other, coming to a stop, trying to get inside Des's room. Once inside, Righ collapses on the bed from the sudden run while Desrey slumps against the door from the same exhaustion. Grinning wildly, Righley sits up on the bed and looks at Des. "Wow. Almost got caught in there," he remarks almost silently. Laughing along with his friend, Desrey silently locks his door from behind his back. Righ caught the sounds of a little click as his eyes darted from the door to Des, who's body was standing 15 feet away from his own. The younger teenager suddenly jumped up and slammed his body into his friends' as he kissed him. Grasping the wrists from the body in front of him, Desrey jerked their bodies around so he was pinning Righ's wrists above his head on the wall behind him. Still kissing the older male, Righley lightly moaned from the back of his throat because his and Des's bodies were so close, practically molding together.

Desrey felt something push at him and realized it was Righ pushing him backwards. Once the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, Des fell backwards with Righley falling right on top of him. Righley starts to slowly unbutton Des's button-up shirt while the two boys continue to kiss. "Quick into action, now arn't we?" teases Desrey once they pause for air. The younger boy blushes a little. Des sits up, pushing Righ back a little so he's sitting on Desrey's legs. Des pulls off his shirt and starts to take off Righley's, but is stopped by a pair of lips firmly planted onto his own. Gasping, as Righ tweaks one of his nipples with his fingernail, Desrey falls back a little. Righley's hands slide up his chest to around his neck so he could tangle his hands in the silky,brown hair. Des got back under control and started unbuttoning Righ's shirt again. Frustrated, Righley breaks the kiss and tears the shirt from his own body, because Des was taking the shirt off slowly. Having the feel of the two bare chests being pushed up against each other, Righ started to get hard. Laying back down again, Desrey flips the two boys so that he is on top of Righley. Grinding down against Righ's erection through the material with his own, causes Righley to break the kiss and gasp quite loudly.

Squirming a bit, Righ moans as Des's hand travels down his body to his sensitive spot. Desrey moved his hand down to undo the button and zipper blocking him from his partners' erection. Slowly shimmying Righley's jeans down the length of the boy's legs, Righ moans as Des's hand brushes over his erection. Finally having removed the younger male's jeans and boxers, Des slowly slides his hand down Righ's chest and seconds later gently grabbed hold of Righley's member. Gasping as a set of cold, long fingers get a hold of his erection, the musician curled his toes with pleasure. Pumping the other male's member slowly, Desrey leaned down and kissed his lover passionately . Righ threw his arms around Des's neck and slowly worked his hands down his partner's back and came upon the edge of the only piece of clothing left on the two teenagers. Des got the hint as the boy underneath him tugged at the jeans that were still on his body, and untangled himself from Righley. Sitting up himself, Righ got to watch as his partner shed his own jeans and boxers and reveal his own erected member. The younger boy stood up and walked up to Des with eyes that showed nothing but want. Pulling his lover by the hand back towards the bed, Righ turned so that he could be the one on top. Desrey laid back down on his bed and let Righ climb on top of him and kiss him. Putting one hand in the boy's hair and one on the boy's member, Des pumped the erection in his hand. Righley stopped the kiss to hiss slightly at all the pleasure coming from the hand on his sensitive part.

Having the hand on his member stroke harder and faster, the feeling of his climax quickly rushed to the bottom of Righ's stomach. Gasping, the younger boy quickly stuttered a warning, "I-I'm gona cum...!" Kissing the younger boy's neck, Des suddenly felt liquid splurt from his lover's erection onto his stomach as Righ gasped loudly while breathing heavily. Pulling the younger boy's mouth to his own, Desrey kissed him with passion. Putting his hand on Des's stomach and getting it slick with his own liquids, Righley began to play with the older boy's erection. Gasping a little at the sudden sweet touch, Des tangled his hands in Righley's hair once again and let the boy tease him. Having a bit of pre-cum leaking down his member, Desrey slid his hands down his lover's back and parted the cheeks of his bottom to reveal the small hole in which he started probing to relax the muscle. Righ moaned loudly as he felt Des's finger gently loosen the ring of muscle and add another finger to the pleasureful touch. Thinking the younger boy was ready for what was about to happen, Desrey slipped his fingers out of the hole and unexpectedly flipped to two boys so that Righ was on the bottom.

Slicking his own erection a little more, Des leaned down to kiss Righley. The older boy spread his lover's legs apart and took place in between. He took hold of one of Righ's hips and took his member in the other hand. He guided it and put the head right at the entrance and slowly pushed in a little at a time, being careful as this was Righley's first time. The hands of the younger man clutched at his shoulders in pain and pleasure, with moans and gasps coming loud from Righ. As soon as all of his erection was in the teenager below him, Desrey slowly began to thrust himself in and out of Righley. The pulling of his hair added to the pleasure Des was getting from this, causing him to mix his own moans in with Righley's. The older male began to go faster and faster as Righ was getting over the pain and pleasure came flooding into him as it never had before. His prostate was hit when Des rammed all the way to the perfect spot, giving Righley the voice to yell out in pleasure. Des began to kiss the younger boy out of desperation to get more of the electrifying person underneath him.

As he began to feel his climax pool in the pit of his being, Desrey grabbed a hold of Righ's member and started pumping in time with his thrusts. That caused the younger male to moan and scream in pleasure even more. Holding from coming was hard for Des to do so he quickened his pace on the erection in his hand. "Ah..hah...I...can't...hold...!" moaned a pleasure filled Righley right before he climaxed and came onto both of the boys' stomachs causing the muscles around Desrey's member to tighten and cause his to come as well. Yelling and moaning from the climax's, the boys kissed each other for a moment and did nothing but lie there trying to catch their breaths. Desrey pulls out and collapses onto the bed next to Righley.

After a few minutes, Des feels his lover move around to see him sit up and scoop down for another intoxicating kiss. Righley breaks the kiss only to have his mouth start to kiss down the older boy's chest and stomach, towards the now hardening erection. The warm mouth of his partner touch and take in the head of his member and suck and lick, making Desrey shiver and moan in lust. Righ continues to listen to his boyfriend's moans and enjoys every second of being able to make someone this important to him this happy. After a few minutes of pleasuring and teasing the member in his mouth, Righley takes the whole erection into his mouth and throat and makes the teenager who it belongs to cum and moan passionately. The younger boy swallows it and slowly releases the member from his mouth. Des sits up and kisses Righley tasting his own cum on his partner's tongue. The kiss ended with quiet panting and looks that cant be described with words.

Getting up off the bed, Desrey picks Righ up, knowing he will be in pain, and carries him to the bathroom connected to his room. Setting him down in the tub, Des climbs in himself and starts water to fill the bathtub. The first words that were spoken in the past hour are by Desrey apologizing, "I'm sorry about being too rough... Your back's going to be hurting for a while..." The reply he gets from Righley is a simple laugh. Smiling he says, "I'm not." As he says that he leans forward to kiss his love on the cheek. Smiling, Des turned off the water and took his boyfriend into his arms and held him for the next while.


End file.
